Sick with the flu
by Alixis
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read it and then you'll find out what it's about and you can help me write a more accurate summary. Usagi & Mamoru
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own a piece of string, that's it, nothing more  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi looked around the crown arcade. Something about it just didn't  
  
feel right, like there was something missing. She decided to take a  
  
mental check list. Motoki? Check. Unazuki? Check. Rei? Ami? Minako?  
  
Makoto? Check. Mamoru-baka? Che... The Baka wasn't there. Usagi found  
  
it weird that she noticed his absence. 'I hope he's alright,' she  
  
thought to herself.  
  
"Usagi!" Rei shouted angrily, "could you do us a favour and pay  
  
attention for once?"  
  
Usagi looked at her friends and apologized.  
  
"You better be sorry," Rei said hotly.  
  
Usagi didn't feel like dealing with Rei at the moment. She looked at  
  
her watch, "oh I have to go," she lied. She said goodbye and headed to  
  
the door. 'Motoki would know about Mamoru.' She turned to the counter  
  
were Motoki was working.  
  
"Hey Usagi, what's up?"  
  
'Motoki's always so nice and so cute. Too bad he has girlfriend.' Usagi  
  
smiled. "I was just wondering if you knew where The Baka is. He's  
  
usually here teasing me by now."  
  
Motoki wasn't surprised by Usagi's curiosity, though she was convinced  
  
she hated Mamoru, Motoki always thought there was something more  
  
between those two. "He's at home sick with the flu."  
  
Usagi's heart dropped, "sick?" She didn't want to think of her poor  
  
Mamo-chan being sick. "Um... Motoki, do you think he would mind if I  
  
went and checked on him?" She spoke softly and blushed slightly.  
  
Motoki grinned, "I don't think he'll mind at all. He's probably going  
  
crazy not being able to make fun of you." Usagi glared at him for that  
  
comment. He laughed. "Just wait a sec and I'll give you some soup to  
  
take over to him, and you'll probably need the address too?"  
  
Usagi blushed again, "that would help."  
  
Usagi followed the directions that Motoki had given her. When arrived  
  
at his door she thought that maybe this was a bad idea. Her and Mamoru  
  
weren't known for who well they got along, it was quite the opposite.  
  
But the thought of her sick helpless Mamo-chan gave her the courage to  
  
knock on the apartment door. She was surprised to see Mamoru-baka open  
  
the door, she was expecting his mom or maybe his dad.  
  
Mamoru blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was  
  
Odango-atama and not a fever induced illusion. "Usagi?"  
  
It broke her heart to look at Mamoru-baka. His skin was pale, his hair  
  
was a mess and his eyes weren't the same dark blue. "Motoki said you  
  
were sick," she looked down at the floor and spoke in a voice just  
  
loud enough for Mamoru to hear her. "He said you wouldn't mind if I  
  
came over to check up on you. He gave me this to give to you." She  
  
showed him the container of soup. When she looked up at him she was  
  
surprised to see him smiling.  
  
"Thank you Usagi." Mamoru was surprised with how pleased he was to see  
  
Usagi. He quietly led her into his apartment and sat down on his  
  
couch.   
  
Usagi was hesitant to join him, but she was already in the apartment  
  
of her mortal enemy, sitting beside him on his couch shouldn't hurt.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked quietly.  
  
Mamoru had never seen Usagi so shy before, almost nervous. 'I guess I  
  
would be nervous too if I went to someone's place if I thought they  
  
hated me.' He felt bad, he didn't really hate Usagi; he wasn't even  
  
sure why he picked on her all the time. If he saw some else picking on  
  
his Usako, he'd kill them. "I've been better," he responded.  
  
Usagi leaned over and gently put her hand on his forehead.  
  
Mamoru closed his eyes. His heart was racing and he momentarily forgot  
  
how to breathe. She gently brushed his hair out of his face then  
  
pulled her hand. He opened his eyes and wished that her soft, gentle  
  
hand was still touching him.  
  
'Roses?' She asked herself, she just realised that Mamoru always  
  
smelled like roses. 'One would think with all the times I crash into  
  
him I would have noticed sooner.' She looked into Mamoru's dark blue  
  
eyes and smiled, "I think you're starting to cool down, so you'll be  
  
better in no time."  
  
Mamoru smiled.  
  
The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Usagi's  
  
curiosity got the better part of her. "So where are your parents? If I  
  
was sick my mom would be right by my side taking care of me."  
  
Mamoru glared at Usagi, "I think you should leave now."  
  
Usagi was confused by Mamoru sudden change in mood. "Mamoru?"  
  
"Get out Odango-atama!" He shouted.  
  
Tears began to fall down Usagi's face, "I don't understand."  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Fine Mamoru-baka, I'm leaving. I'm sorry I ever came in the first  
  
place!" She shouted back then stormed out the door.  
  
Mamoru stared at the door, tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't  
  
believe what he had just down. He wasn't even sure why he did it. She  
  
didn't know about his parents, he never snapped like that at any of  
  
the other people that asked about his parents. What's worse is that he  
  
made her cry. His Usako was crying because of him. 'Usako?' He asked  
  
himself, but he knew that wasn't the first time he referred to her as  
  
Usako. He smiled as he thought of her, he could picture her so  
  
perfectly in his head. Her tiny figure, her golden blond hair, her  
  
beautiful blue eyes. His heart broke when he remembered what he had  
  
just done to Usagi. He wouldn't be surprised if she never talked to  
  
him again. He quickly got up to go after her, but was over come by  
  
dizziness and fell back down. 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I lost my piece of string, now I have nothing  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi walked away from Mamoru-baka's apartment. The sudden rainstorm made it easier for her to hide her tears, but she wished that had brought a jacket with her. She decided that since the crown arcade was closer than her house she would stop there and maybe the rain would stop before she had to go home.  
  
The arcade was fairly empty and Motoki was falling asleep at the counter. "Hey Usagi," he passed a couple of dish towels to help dry her off. "How did things go at Mamoru's?" Usagi looked up at him and he could tell she'd been crying.  
  
"Things were going fine until suddenly he flipped and told me to get out of his apartment."  
  
Motoki could see Usagi was trying to hold back more tears. He was surprised to hear the Mamoru flipped out at Usagi. It would be a hard to believe that he would flip out at anyone, but Usagi? Mamoru would never do that. Motoki went to get Usagi a hot chocolate and tried to figure out what would Mamoru so angry that he would kick Usagi out of his place. Mamoru may be secretive and mysterious, but one thing Motoki was he liked Usagi. Although Motoki wasn't sure if Mamoru had figured that out yet.   
  
He gave Usagi her hot chocolate and tried to figure out what happened. "What were you guys talking about before he snapped?" 'Maybe that will help.'  
  
Usagi took a sip of her drink, "Nothing, I just him were his parents were."  
  
'Bingo!'  
  
"Then he started yelling at me to get out," she wrapped her cold fingers around the mug.  
  
"I know why he got mad, it's not your fault." Motoki took a deep breath, "his parents died when he was six, he's been alone ever since."  
  
Usagi suddenly felt really bad, "I...I didn't know."  
  
"Don't worry, not many people do."  
  
"I have to go apologise." Usagi quickly got up.  
  
"It's getting late Usagi, go home. You can apologise to him tomorrow. I have the day off tomorrow so we can both go visit him."  
  
She smiled then left to go home.  
  
Usagi shivered as she walked home. The had not let up, if anything it was more intense. She was relieved when her home came into sight. When she entered her house her mom was waiting for her with a towel.  
  
"Usagi I've been so worried about you," she wrapped the towel around the soaking wet Usagi. "Rei phoned over an hour ago she said you left the arcade three hours ago."  
  
"It's a long story," Usagi replied, "I'll tell you about it tomorrow I promise, but right now I feel really tired so I'm gonna go to bed."  
  
Ikuko looked worriedly at her daughter, "don't you want dinner first? You must be hungry."  
  
"No I'm alright," Usagi began to walk up the stairs to her room.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered, Rei wanted to meet you at the arcade tomorrow at one." Ikuko called up to Usagi.  
  
"Ok, and if Motoki phones tell him I'll meet him at three at the arcade." Usagi changed out of her wet school uniform into her dry pink bunny pyjamas. She crawled into bed with her cay Luna lying at the foot of her and turned off the light. 'I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday,' she thought before drifting off to sleep.  
  
Mamoru laid on his couch staring up at the ceiling. The soup that Usagi had brought sat forgotten on his table. He was feeling much better than he was earlier. Well he was feeling less sick anyway. He still felt bad about what he said to Usagi. He contemplated phoning her several times, but couldn't bring himself to actually do it. He was afraid that if he phoned she'd just tell him how much she hated him. He looked at the clock on his VCR. It was too late to call her anyways. 'I'll do it in the morning,' he thought to himself. He smiled at the thought of talking to Usagi and drifted into a blissful sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: ok so I've lost my beloved piece of sting, but I found a paper clip, it's pink and really cool. Though I still miss my string *sniff*  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Usagi!" Ikuko shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Usagi it's almost one o'clock, you're going to be late meeting your friends." Ikuko sighed and headed upstairs to her daughter's room. "That girl's always late." She lightly knocked on Usagi's door, but there was no response. "Usagi?" She slowly opened the door and entered the room.  
  
"Kenji!" Ikuko shouted from the door of Usagi's room.  
  
"What's up mom?" Shingo asked as he walked past.  
  
"Shingo, please get your father and tell him to bring the thermometer. Quickly now!" She called as Shingo hurried down to where his father was. Then she went back to her daughter's bed.   
  
Usagi was awake now. She felt as if the world beneath was moving, she didn't like that feeling. Her mother gently put the thermometer in her mouth and she tried to think of a time when she felt worse. Nothing came to mind.  
  
"Kenji," Ikuko said as she removed the thermometer from Usagi's mouth, "She's at 103, we need to get her to the hospital."  
  
Kenji nodded and leaned down to pick up his daughter, "alright everyone get in the car let's go."  
  
Usagi wasn't sure what was going on. She felt like someone had knocked her off a cliff and she was trying to pull herself back. She paid no attention to the commotion around her and fell back to sleep.  
  
"Where is she?" Shouted an angry Rei, "She's probably still sleeping. That girl is so lazy!"  
  
Minako, Makoto and Ami remained quite as Rei continued to complain about Usagi.  
  
Ami looked at her watch, it was now two o'clock. Usagi was usually late, but never before had she been an hour late. Ami was worried. "Maybe we should phone her?" She suggested, but Rei's voice over powered her. She quietly got up and walked over to the payphone and began to dial Usagi's number.  
  
"You've reached to Tsukino residence, we are not available at the moment, but if you leave a message we'll get back to you."  
  
Ami hung up the phone and looked over at Rei, she was still going on about Usagi's laziness and lack of responsibility. She decided that she would sit at the counter until Rei cooled down.  
  
Motoki entered the arcade and heard Rei yelling about something. He saw Ami sitting at the counter so he decided to join her, maybe he could find out what got Rei so wound up. "Hey Ami," he sat own beside her. "What's up with Rei?"  
  
Ami looked back at Rei then at Motoki, "Usagi was suppose to meet us an hour ago, but she still hasn't shown up yet. What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off."  
  
"I do have the day off, I was suppose to meet Usagi here at three. I figured I'd get here early so I could have a bite to eat first." He paused for a moment. "Did you try phoning Usa? It's not like her to be this late."  
  
"There was no answer, maybe I should go over to her house to see what's up."  
  
Motoki took another glance at Rei, "I don't think she'd be too happy if you left. I'll go check it out. I'll be back in a bit.  
  
Ami nodded and watch as Motoki left, she had a bad feeling about Usagi. After taking a deep breathe she got up to rejoin Minako and Makoto and hoped Motoki would take to long.  
  
Motoki arrived at Usagi's house just as her father pulled into the drive way.  
  
"May I help you?" Kenji asked suspiciously.  
  
"Umm...I was looking for Usagi." Motoki said nervously.  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I'm just friend, I work at the arcade. Usa and I were supposed to get together today."  
  
"Like on a date?"  
  
"NO! We were just going to hang out."  
  
"So my daughter's not good enough for you then?"  
  
"It's not that, I already have a girlfriend. Usagi and I are just friends."  
  
Kenji grinned, he enjoyed scaring Usagi's male friends. His smile faded when he remembered why he returned home. "I'm afraid she's not here, we took her to the hospital this morning with a fever. I just came home to feed her cat and grabbed a few of her things."  
  
Motoki didn't know what to say. She was fine when he saw her yesterday. "Do you think it would be ok if I came by later to see her?"  
  
Kenji nodded, "I'm sure she'd love it if you came and visited." Kenji entered his house and Motoki went to his car and drove away. 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: HA! I am rich I found my piece of string! So now I have my piece of string and a paper clip. All must bow before me.  
  
"..." talking  
  
'...' thinking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru looked at his watch, quarter after three, 'where's Motoki? He said he'd be here just after three.' There was a knock at the door; Mamoru got up to answer it. When he opened the door Motoki walked into the room without saying hello and sat down on Mamoru's couch. Mamoru sat on the chair adjacent from Motoki. "You look horrible, I thought I was the sick one." Mamoru said jokingly.  
  
Motoki looked up at Mamoru, "I had a rough day so far. First I went to the arcade to pick up Usagi, because she wanted to apologise to you for yesterday. When I got there Rei was freaking out because Usa hadn't shown up to meet them. So I went to her house a played twenty questions with her Dad, which wasn't any fun. Then I went back to the arcade to tell the girls were Usa was and then I came here."  
  
'Usako was gonna come here!' He thought happily, but his happiness faded when he realised Motoki had not told him why Usagi did not come. "Motoki, where's Usagi?"  
  
Motoki looked away from his friend, "she's in the hospital," he spoke quietly enough Mamoru couldn't hear what he had said.  
  
"Please tell me where she is," the love sick boy begged.  
  
Motoki had never seen Mamoru looked so worried about anyone before. He wasn't sure how his friend would react. Before saying anything he took a deep breath, "she's in the hospital." He said again, but loud enough for Mamoru to hear.  
  
Mamoru didn't say anything; the last time he was in a hospital was after the crash, when his parents died. "It's all my fault isn't it? I made her sick."  
  
Motoki wasn't sure how to respond. It was quiet possible that Mamoru was the reason Usagi got sick. "Do you want to go see her?"  
  
Mamoru nodded, but remained silent.  
  
Motoki and Mamoru entered the hospital and walked up to the receptionist.  
  
"Motoki!"  
  
Motoki and Mamoru looked over to where the call had come from.  
  
"Hey Shingo, where's your sister?"  
  
"She's down this way." Shingo and Motoki continued to talk while Mamoru followed quietly.  
  
They entered a white room and found Usagi laying in a bed with Ikuko sitting in the chair beside the bed.  
  
"Hey mom, it's Motoki from the arcade and his friend."   
  
Ikuko forced a smile at the two visitors and wiped away tears from her face.  
  
"How is she doing?" Mamoru asked, trying to hide his worry for Usagi.  
  
"Her fever has gone down, but she slipped out of consciousness about a half an hour ago. The doctors still aren't sure what's wrong with her. They've taken test, but they can't find anything."  
  
Mamoru stood beside Usagi's bed, 'Odango-atama, why did you have to get sick on me?' He blinked back the threatening tears.  
  
"Um Mrs, Tsukino," Motoki spoke up "Would you like to get some coffee?"  
  
Ikuko at Mamoru, then at Motoki, "A coffee would be nice." She got up from her chair. "Come on Shingo, maybe you can get something too."   
  
They left the room leaving Mamoru alone with Usagi. He held Usagi's small hand and gently kisses her forehead, "I'm sorry," he whispered into her, "I should have never yelled at you. Please come back to me Usako, I'm nothing without you." A single tear rolled down his face. 


End file.
